AG158: Time Warp Heals All Wounds
Battle Frontier |jsongs2 =GLORY DAY ~That Shining Day~ |songs =Battle Frontier (song) Battle Frontier |guest =Edna, Jonathan, Katrina |machars =Ash Ketchum, Brock, May, Max |pchars =Ash's Pikachu, Team Rocket's Meowth, May's Munchlax, May's Squirtle, May's Eevee (hatched), Brock's Bonsly, Volbeat (several), Illumise (several) |rchars =Jessie, James, Nurse Joy |major =May's egg hatches into an Eevee. |b1 =knowledgesymbol.png |b2 =Gutssymbol2.png |b3 =Tacticssymbol.png |jair =December 22, 2005 |uair =October 14, 2006 |image =AG158.png |michars =Edna, Jonathan, Katrina, Gentleman, Station employees|local =Fuchsia City }} is the 12th episode of Pokémon: Battle Frontier. Episode Plot The gang resides inside a Pokémon Center. Brock nurses Bonsly and May waits for the egg to hatch. Nurse Joy arrives to see the egg. Brock comes and flirts with her, but suddenly, Bonsly tackles him. However, Munchlax drinks Bonsly's milk. Bonsly cries, so Brock cheers it up and Joy recommends that he should go to the cafeteria. Max goes with Munchlax and Ash goes to practice with Pikachu. Squirtle follows them, so May goes to get it. Team Rocket sees them running out and plan to capture them. Jessie tells James and Meowth they need to change tactics, or else they will fail to steal anything. Jessie recommends they should split to get the Pokémon, that way they should get *something*. Squirtle came to an abandoned part of town. May also came, recognizing that the building is a train station. She goes inside and sees a picture where the station was livelier. May found Squirtle, who is held by an old lady. The lady gives her Squirtle. May introduces herself, while the lady is Edna. Suddenly, it begins to rain, so she tells May she is waiting for the steam train to come, expecting a man to come. A girl comes with an umbrella, who is her granddaughter named Katrina. She came to get grandma, but she is sad because the train did not arrive yet. Edna goes away, leaving a picture of herself (but younger) and a man on the bench. Jessie sees Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu uses Volt Tackle on a rock, destroying it to pieces - one piece falls on Jessie's head. James sees Munchlax, Bonsly, Brock and Max at a table full of food. James tries not to think on the food, but catches a cold. Meanwhile, May asks who are the people on the picture. Katrina replies they are Edna and her grandfather, Jonathan. Katrina never met Jonathan and tells Edna was waiting for him. Also, she tells that the pendant Edna got on her neck in the picture is important and tells what happened. They were in charge for Pokémon eggs, but one day, Jonathan decided to move to the city. He wanted to get there to become a Doctor and told they wold be there as long as he didn't had the degree. Edna replied she couldn't leave as she was raised and born here. Before he left, he sent her a message, so she ran to the station, but she was late - the train left and the pendant she got on her neck disappeared. Katrina tells that later Edna got a letter Jonathan died in an accident. She didn't and still does not believe the letter and she comes day by day to the station, waiting for Jonathan. Later, Edna told Katrina that she shouldn't have left Jonathan, as she had a baby already coming and wished the train came later if it was snowing. Also, Katrina points at a tree - around the tree would Illumise and Volbeat danced each summer, but after the tree withered, they stopped coming and then Edna began to feel sad. Meowth hears them (as he planned to get Squirtle) and cries in sadness. Later, May told what Katrina told her. Suddenly, the egg begins to glow, so she gives it to Joy for nursing. However, Max sees Squirtle is gone (again), so she runs to the station. She finds Meowth, who is looking at the moon and thinking what Edna said. May finds Squirtle, who is on the tracks. Squirtle found Edna's pendant and May finds Jonathan's picture inside. Suddenly, the pendant begins to glow...! As they open their eyes, they quickly go off the tracks, as a train comes. A man working at a station yells they shouldn't play on the tracks. They go away and see that the town is much livelier and not abandoned, even the tree Katrina told about is different. May thinks they must have came in time, though Meowth denies this. May sees a man, who is Jonathan - he told a man working at the train station he leaves to the city, despite Edna wanting to stay. Meowth worries how they will get back, but May tells him they need to save Jonathan. Still, the man who yelled at them takes them out of the station. They notice the rain falls, so May knows what to do. Edna reads the letter and rushes to the station. May has a plan - they first need to get a balloon. But when they saw a few balloons on the building, they make a hot air balloon (almost like the Meowth's balloon). Squirtle uses Ice Beam on the clouds. After some time, the rain turns to snow. So, the train is stopped. Edna, this time, does not lose the pendant and comes to Jonathan at the right time. Edna reveals to Jonathan that she's pregnant—after hearing this, Jonathan chooses to stay with Edna and the couple goes home. They all see the tree, where around it the Volbeat and Illumise perform their dance. The pendant begins to glow again, so this time May, Meowth and Squirtle are sent to the present. Suddenly, a train comes, so they leave. They also see the town lively, but modernized. Ash, Brock and Max come to tell May the egg will hatch soon. Inside, they wait and are accompanied by Katrina, Edna and Jonathan (who is older). Katrina and Edna meet May, leading Meowth (who is outside waiting) to believe that they altered the present. Edna and Jonathan check on the egg up. The egg glows and hatches - the Pokémon everyone anticipated is...an Eevee. Meowth sees that, but Jessie and James come. Meowth tells them he wishes them good luck and goes away. The night came and everyone sees the tree, where the Volbeat and Illumise perform their dance, making an beautiful sight. Debuts Pokémon May's Eevee Trivia *This episode is similar to Celebi And Joy!, a special episode where Ritchie helped Nick. *''Stay Together'' was used after May, Squirtle and Meowth returned from the past. *This was one of the episodes where Jessie's Wobbuffet did not make an appearance. *The episode aired as a 2-hour special in Japan. *In this episode Meowth broke the "fourth wall". Mistakes When Team Rocket is in a tree talking about stealing Pikachu and Squirtle, in a close-up of James, he has no gloves on. Category:Pokémon: Battle Frontier Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on May Category:Episodes focusing on Meowth Category:Episodes in which a main character obtains a new Pokémon Category:Episodes written by Masashi Sogo Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yukihiro Shino Category:Episodes directed by Norihiko Nagahama Category:Episodes animated by Toshihito Hirooka Category:Episodes animated by Megumi Yamashita Category:Episodes by multiple animation directors